Known content-based addressing allows receivers in a message-oriented middleware system to specify their interests as a query against the content of a message from senders. The content of a message may include a field name, a field type of string, field value, and many other fields. A receiver might specify interest in any messages in which certain fields match certain values. A sender may send a content-based addressed message, and a middleware system may resolve which receivers have specified queries that match the content of the message. Typically, content-based matching, as represented by numerous field types (e.g., integer, float, string, Boolean enumerations, etc.), and in which queries may use wildcards (e.g., an asterisk to match substrings) or regular expressions that are computationally expensive to compute and slow to determine if a match exists. The need has arisen to provide a system and method to perform fast, efficient matching for content-based matching.